


Again

by afteriwake



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River knows that the battle being won means nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

It will happen again.

The Alliance will let this slide away from people's memories, let Miranda become a ghost of the past and then it will happen again. They'll try to make people perfect, make them right. They'll make more Reavers, more monsters. I've seen Reavers. I've killed Reavers. I've been on the same side of them, under a knife while the Alliance tried to make me perfect. Their perfect.

Humans wanting perfection are dangerous. They make mistakes in their quest for perfection, and those mistakes destroy people's lives. But they don't notice. They chalk it up to learning and then ignore them, even when they pose a problem to human life in general. Or when they escape and pose a threat to them specifically.

The Alliance is cold, and it's not really going to learn. They'll keep creating monsters. Maybe it will be Reavers again, maybe it will be something new, something more dangerous, something more than they can handle. The Reavers hit the outlying moons and planets...this next time, they may go after the central planets themselves. And the Alliance won't be able to stop them. They'll know they exist but they'll want to keep them secret, and no one will be ready when they strike.

We'll be safe, though. I'll protect the crew. I'll protect Simon, and Mal and Zoe, and Inara and Kaylee, and even Jayne. I'll be ready. No matter what the Alliance does, no matter what monsters they create, I will be ready. I'm an Alliance mistake, too. I got away. And they weren't ready for that.

Just like they won't be ready for the next monster that comes to life through what they do.


End file.
